I Cross My Heart
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: NS fluff, someone is planning something special but just whawt are they planning read to find out.


1**A/N: Ok here is another story for my readers. I took a bit of a different approach to this one it is pure fluff. I wanted to thank my readers for bearing with me I can't thank you enough. Here I am crying and I am the one who wrote it how pathetic am I. Well enough from me I hope you will read and review for me.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing, the song is George Straight's "I Cross my Heart"

**Int. Break Room**

Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, and Gil Grissom are sitting at the break room table drinking coffee.

"Well what do you guys think" Nick asked his colleagues

"Oh Nicky that's so sweet she'll be so surprised" replied Catherine her voice laced with excitement.

"Its about time Nick its about time" said Warrick

Just then Sara Sidle walks into the break room

"Sorry I am late traffic was chaos this morning and Warrick what's about time" said Sara

"Oh hey Sara, Nick has decided to join us this evening you game" replied Warrick

"Yeah I'm game" Sara sensed something was up but decided to let it go and walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee

"Great so let's say we meet at Club Rio around 8:00 tonight" said Nick

"Ok now that we have settled that lets move onto assignments, it looks like its going to be a slow night so Catherine, Warrick, and Greg 419 at the Tangiers, Nick and Sara finish up your paperwork from your last case" said Grissom

"Oh paperwork what fun" replied a very annoyed Sara

"Come on Sar what's the matter at least you get to spend some time with me" Nick said with a thicker accent than usual

"I guess your right come on cowboy"

"Have fun you two" replied Catherine while she was giving a knowing look to Nick

"Bye guys" said Greg and Warrick

"See you later" replied Nick and Sara

The day seemed to drag out but finally shift was over and Sara couldn't wait to get home.

**Int. Sara's Apartment**

"_Hmm I wonder what I should wear_ _tonight" _Sara thought as she looked through her closet "_I know I'll call Catherine she'll know what to wear"_ Sara grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Catherine's number

"Hello" came a voice from the other end of the phone

"Hey Cath its me Sara I was just wondering what I should wear"

"Oh hey Sara I have the perfect thing for you to wear I'll be there in a half an hour to forty-five minutes ok"

"All right thanks Catherine I'll see you then"

Sara hangs up and jumps in the shower, about 20 minutes later she finished her shower threw on some slacks and blew dry her hair and began to straighten het hair. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door she quickly finished her hair and walked out to let Catherine in

"Hey Catherine wow you look amazing" Sara said while looking at the floor length white dress Catherine had on

"Why thank you Sara and don't worry when the boys see you they are going to be speechless"

About a half an hour later both the women were ready and headed off to the club, Catherine takes out her cell phone and calls Warrick

"Brown"

"Hey Warrick we'll be there in 15 minutes"

"OK bye"

"Bye"

**Int. Club Rio**

"Hey Nick that was Catherine she said that they will be here in about 15 minutes

"Ok is everything ready to go"

"Yes"

"Hey have you seen Greg he was here awhile ago:

"Yeah I think he is over there hitting on one of the waitresses"

Just then as if one cue Greg walks over to where Nick and Warrick are standing with a women at his side

"Hey guys this is KC, KC this is Nick and Warrick" Greg said while pointing to Nick and Warrick

"Hi KC it's nice to meet you I'm Nick"

"Hi I'm Warrick"

"Its nice to meet both of you, listen Greg I have to get back to work but I'll meet you after I finish tonight around 10:00 ok"

"That sounds great I'll see you then bye"

"Bye" said KC and then she left

"Only you Greg" Warrick said

"What"

"Tonight is about Nick and Sara and there you are trying to pick up women" Warrick said playfully

"I can't help it if the women find me irresistible"

Nick chuckled, "Ok guys I think that the girls should be here soon"

"Come on Greg, let's find Grissom and wait for the girls outside, good luck Nick"

"Good luck man"

"Thanks guys, for everything"

After a couple minutes the girls arrive at the club, they both get out of the Denali only to find three very shocked men

"Wow Sara Catherine you both look amazing" Warrick said while looking at the white floor length dress Catherine was wearing and the black floor length dress Sara was wearing

"Well thank you" replied Catherine and Sara

"Come on, ladies let's go inside"

"Hey guys where is Nick" Sara asked concern evident in her voice

"Don't worry Sar I'm sure he will be here" said Warrick

Just then the lights dimmed down and a soft melody began to play

"Ok guys what's going on and where is Nick" Sara said getting more and more concerned

Then a country song began to play and a man began to sing, there was something about the voice that Sara recognized but couldn't place her finger on it

**_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._**

After the first voice the lights came back on and Sara finally got to see that it was Nick singing to her, she felt tears well up in her eyes as he continued to sing

_**I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**_

_**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.**_

_**I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**_

_**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.**_

As the song ends Nick locks eyes with Sara and she does the same, Nick gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box, he opens the box and shows Sara the ring, Sara is shocked and excited she can feel the tears slip down her cheek but she doesn't care

"Sara I remember the day you came to Vegas, I thought you were an angel, from that day on I knew I loved you but I just couldn't tell you, after I was abducted it made me realize how short life is and how close I came to losing you, I have felt so empty for so long, would you complete me by becoming my wife"

Tears were now streaming from Sara's eyes

"I would love to be your wife Nick"

Nick jumps off the stage and runs over to Sara he picks her up and embraces her in an enormous hug and spins her around then he finally puts her down and takes her hand and places the ring on her finger and gives her a kiss

"Aw" Catherine says as she sniffles a bit

Nick and Sara break the kiss and stare at each other then they hear clapping from behind then as well as sniffles

"Wait a minute did you guys know about this" Sara asked

"Honey not only did they know about this they helped set everything up" Nick replied

"How much did they do Nick"

"Let's just say that they were involved from the very beginning ok"

"Oh my goodness thank you all so much for everything, you guys never cease to amaze me" Sara said while she gave each of them a hug, then goes back to Nick

"So did I do all right"

"You did better than all right this is absolutely wonderful"

"I am glad you like it, may I have this dance Mrs. Stokes"

"It would be my honor Mr. Stokes"

A light melody filled the club and the couple danced, Greg danced with KC, Grissom was dancing with a waitress named Melanie, while Catherine and Warrick danced

**A/N: OK I know I left it hanging but I haven't decided if I should continue it. So I guess I am leaving it up to you guys if you would like to see this play out please leave me a review. Well thanks for reading I really hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

_**  
**_


End file.
